I'd Never Find These Golden Eyes
by less-hebraic-more-fabrayic
Summary: Hogwarts!Faberry. Quinn Fabray is in with Hogwarts' popular crowd, and although Rachel is publicly her number one target; she seems to be the only one Quinn will really reveal herself to.  Minor Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: As a big fan of both Harry Potter and Faberry, my main focus in writing this fic (apart from the Faberry of course) was to stay true to both universes. I hope I managed to do that and in turn pleased both sets of fans. PS: This is next gen Hogwarts. A few hints should give that away. ;)**

**Chapter One: **

_**Prefect's Bathroom**_

Herbology was very slowly, very surely becoming Rachel Berry's least favourite lesson. The work wasn't a problem, of course. Professor Longbottom was an excellent teacher and Rachel was more than capable of completing both the written and practical assignments. It was more the seating arrangements, really.

Rachel was well aware that most houses used to, and sometimes still did, sit according to their houses in lessons; mostly because their friends were in the same houses as them. But Professor Longbottom explained that he never liked that in his time at Hogwarts, and he drew up a plan wherein at least one student rom each house sat on one table.

Usually, Rachel wouldn't mind. It seemed a respectable enough idea. Except she was sat on the worst possible table. And as she looked at the group of people surrounding her, she wondered why house discrimination was ever relevant. The houses didn't matter at all, in Rachel's position. She herself was a Slytherin. The 'evil' house, per say. But she was only placed in the house of the Serpent because she was determined. She wasn't cruel, bullying or deceiving.

However, as she looked at the group of people on her table, Rachel was stunned at how they weren't all Slytherins. Santana Lopez was a Slytherin. That was understandable. She _was_ cruel, bullying _and_ deceiving. Her favourite thing to do was hex and curse everybody – mostly Rachel – from behind in the corridors. Brittany Pierce, a Hufflepuff, was Santana's best friend and partner in crime. This was unbelievable to Rachel. Weren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be _nice_? She often threw insults at Rachel, which didn't actually make any sense because she wasn't the brightest Niffler in the pack, but they sent the rest of the popular group into fits of laughter. There was Noah Puckerman a Gryffindor (who in all honesty only had one brave trait: his hair), who sat beside Rachel, and constantly made jabs at her appearance. He put her down, distracted her with _extremely_ sexual comments and took her flustered state as an opportunity to mess her work up.

And then.. And then there was Quinn Fabray. Ravenclaw. Blonde, beautiful, loved by everybody. Rachel was her number one target. Rachel had actually tried to approach her once, and talk out whatever problems they had, only to be fired at with the Levicorpus jinx by Quinn. She was dangling there by her ankle for nine minutes before the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team entered to take pictures of her. Another five minutes of hanging upside down before Rachel's best friend, Kurt Hummel, entered – and took Rachel down with the counter curse.

The next day, the school's newspaper had a full moving picture of Rachel hanging there, skirt up to her ribs and underwear on full show; covering the front page. It was safe to say Quinn Fabray hated her. Rachel came back to reality when Professor Longbottom dismissed the class and everybody started to pack up. She started to leave, when, a voice called out from behind her.

"Hey, Berry. Think fast!"

Before she had a chance to react, a heavy object hit her square in the chest and a putrid smell filled the room. "Noah!" Rachel shouted, stomping her foot and dropping her books.

"Dungbombs suit you, Berry," Santana added as she purposely knocked into Rachel on her way out. Kurt made his way across the now-empty classroom to take Rachel by the arm.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up."

–

Kurt walked Rachel to the nearest girl's bathrooms, locking the door behind them and pointing her to a shower. "Leave your clothes out hear and I'll wash them." He said. A few minutes passed and Rachel could hear Kurt outside, muttering incantations. "Scourgify. Scourgify."

"Kurt?" She asked, wrestling with a clump in her hair. "Can you get this piece of dungbomb out of my hair?" She could have sworn she _heard_ Kurt blushing. "Rachel, you know I have no desire whatsoever to see you or any girl naked. I'll throw you your wand."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She caught the wand Kurt threw over the shower wall, scourgified her hair and accioed her now clean clothes. "Thanks," she said, smiling gratefully at Kurt as she dried her hair with her wand.

"What class have you got now, dungbomb queen?" Kurt asked, looking at his own timetable. "Ancient Runes." Rachel replied, picking her bag up off of the floor. "Why? Where are you?" She saw the gleam in Kurt's eye and nudged him playfully. "Potions with Blaine Anderson? You devil!"

She ran out of the bathroom, closely followed by Kurt. "Oh, calm yourself, Rachel. He's just a friend who I happen to like. It doesn't mean he's interested." Rachel grinned, slowing down as she approached the junction in corridors where the two would split. She walked backwards through the crowd, waving a hand at Kurt and calling, "Whatever. Go get that honey badger!"

_Bang._

Rachel collided with a solid figure and whipped around. She'd walked straight into Quinn Fabray's back. Quinn opened her mouth to tear Rachel down when their Professor opened the classroom door and called them inside. This was going to be a long, long day.

–

After Ancient Runes, Rachel headed to her last class of the day. It was Friday, so they finished early. She couldn't wait to just put her things away in her dormitory and spend a few hours scrubbing the remaining dungbomb off of her in the Prefect's bathroom. Being Head Girl and Prefect _did_ have it's advantages. Divination was as woolly as ever, but Rachel gave it her undivided attention for the sake of getting Outstandings in all of her subjects.

The class climbed down the ladder after being dismissed, and started her walk to her dormitory when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, bracing herself for another attack. "Come on, Puckerman, Lopez. Give it all you've got." She said, eyes squeezed shut. "Uh..." Rachel opened her eyes to see Hufflepuff, Sam Evans looking concerned and confused. "Oh! Sam. Hello." Rachel smiled. She didn't know Sam extremely well, but the few times they had talked were pleasant enough. "Can I help you with something?" Sam blushed. "I'm, uh, sorry to stop you from doing whatever you're doing, Rachel. I just wanted to say, I saw what Quinn and Puckerman did to you earlier on, after Herbology. And I feel bad for not saying something, but if you need someone to talk to – you can count on me."

He smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Sam." The two parted ways and Rachel headed up to her dormitory. On the way, as she passed through the common room, Santana tripped her up; much to the amusement of Jesse St. James. Rachel held her head up high, and turned back to spit out; "I _do_ hope you're using some form of contraception charm, Santana. It would be such a shame to see your family's reaction if you were pregnant." A curse narrowly missed her back as she darted up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories.

–

Rachel spent the next six to seven hours completing all of her coursework, of course allowing time to go down to dinner with Kurt. She finished the homework in the common room after dinner rather than on her bed, as jinxes and protective charms prevented Kurt from entering her dormitory.

"So," Rachel said, moving the finished pile of work to one side. "Tell me about honey badger _Blaine_." Kurt blushed and Rachel giggled. "We're not together, Rae. I just enjoy his company, that's all." As if on cue, Kurt's screech owl pecked at the window pane until he opened it and took the small roll of parchment. His eyes widened and an unmistakable grin broke out on his face.

"Let me see!" Rachel squealed, yanking the parchment from her best friend's hands and reading it aloud. "Dear Kurt, I thought this over in my head and I'd very much like it if you could meet me in the grounds at midnight. I know it's a lot to ask with Filch around, but I'd like to talk to you. RSVP with your owl. Blaine. PS. Please ask Rachel to stop calling me honey badger when she thinks I can't hear her. My table is right next to yours."

Kurt smiled even wider and Rachel hugged him, before practically attacking him with her quill. "Respond! You heard the honey badger!" She packed up her books and slid them under an armchair. "I'm going to take a well deserved bath. Good luck on your date." She was halfway out of the common room when Kurt called, "It is NOT a date!"

Rachel took a long walk to the Prefect's bathroom. Through secret passages in walls that were really doors, behind tapestry's and around the moving staircases. She eventually found herself face to face with the portrait guarding the bathroom and spoke the password. "Oddment." The portrait swung outwards, allowing her access.

The Prefect's bathroom was the highlight of being a Prefect and Head Girl for Rachel. The different coloured waters with different scents, all mixed into a bath the size of a small swimming pool made it all the more appealing to the Slytherin girl. She was halfway through taking her robes off when a voice in the corner coughed loudly.

"Wow, Berry. Can't seem to get enough of me, can you?"

"I – Quinn! I didn't know you were in here! I'm so sorry, let me just get my things -"

"Don't sweat it, Man Hands. I'm not naked. Though, I'd say you're halfway there."

Rachel blushed scarlet, pulling her robes back on.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?"

"Reading."

"Wh-.. Reading? In a _bathroom_?"

"It's peaceful. And isolated. At least, it was."

"Well, why aren't you reading in the grounds, or in your dormitory? A bathroom is an extremely strange place to read, Quinn."

"Because Filch will most likely catch me, and even if he doesn't, I'll freeze to death. It's the middle of winter and we're in Scotland. Everybody in my dormitory snores. I'll be sent back to bed if I'm caught in the corridors. So, I'm reading in a warm, previously empty bathroom which I have Head Girl rights to use. Sue me if I wanted a little peace from everything."

Rachel stared at the shadowed corner Quinn was in and bit her lip.

"Straining the eyes isn't healthy."

"Excuse me?"

"Reading in the dark like that. You'll strain your eyes and damage them. Try Lumos. Or a lamp."

Rachel heard Quinn laugh. "You're funny, Rachel Berry."

"Should I run now?"

"Why would you need to run?"

"Because you're Quinn Fabray.. And I'm Rachel Berry."

"I'm more of a person than the girl who hangs around with Santana and Brittany, you know."

"I know. You're the person that strains her eyes reading in dark bathrooms and only announces herself when somebody is half naked."

Quinn laughed again. "Well, it's midnight. I better be heading to bed."

"Oh. Yeah. Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight, Rachel. Enjoy your bath, by the way."

Quinn left, and Rachel stared dumbfounded at the door.

Did that actually just happen?

Holy _Mandrakes_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I was considering discontinuing this fic because of the lack of response, but it's something I've wanted to do for a long time and I'd feel accomplished if I managed to get it all down. Also, I just read over chapter one I saw all of my mistakes. Apologies, I wrote it in a dark room at 4am on antibiotics. **

**Chapter Two:**

_**An Outrage**_

Rachel woke earlier than usual on the morning of March 16th. There was no specific reason for her to be awake early, but it was, if anything, a good opportunity to get the last parts of her homework done without being disturbed. Pleased with this thought, Rachel pulled herself out of her four-poster bed, tied her warm dressing gown around her and headed down to the common room.

The time on the common room's clock told her it was 5:34am. A ridiculous time to be awake, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with her Potions essay left undone. She was a perfectionist, and turning this in early would get her into Professor Slughorn's good books before he awarded her an Outstanding.

She sat down in her favourite armchair, pulling a fresh quill out from her bag and leaned over the table to -

_Poof, splat._

"PEEVES!" Rachel looked up in anger to see the school's poltergeist hovering above her, dropping bags of flour and stink sap down over her. Peeves cackled and swooped out of the room, leaving Rachel's parchment and appearance completely ruined.

Fantastic. Now she'd have to replace 'Potions essay' with 'bath' in her mental timetable. It was how she planned her day. You would think that Rachel would look forward to a bath, after her midnight meeting with Quinn. But she went back almost every night and didn't see Quinn once. It made sense for the popular girl to be avoiding her, really.

Rachel walked down to the Prefect's bathroom in her flour-and-sap-soaked-pajamas and dressing gown, not wanting to spill any on the floors by taking them off. She wondered if Quinn would act as if their meeting never occurred. Again, it would make perfect sense... But it was still a little hurtful.

She reached the portrait guarding the Prefect's bathroom, muttered it's password and entered. There was already a bath in there. Rachel closed the door behind her. Frowning, she approached the edge of the swimming-pool-sized bath and dipped a shaky foot in there. It was warm. Hot, even. Rachel's eyes scanned the room which was pooling with dawn light and noticed she was completely alone in there.

It could have been anyone. It didn't have to be Quinn's bath. Rachel pulled her pajamas off, climbing into the water and laughing at herself. Here she was, worrying over whether or not Quinn had been here before her so she could avoid Rachel. Ridiculous. There were bigger problems in the world, like getting her damn Potions essay finished, and getting a good job in the ministry; and being a good friend to Kurt.

Speaking of Kurt, Rachel hadn't seen him since she'd left for her bath eight days previously. It had snowed heavily in the grounds while he was out with Blaine, and the two of them had caught some kind of Muggle illness induced by prolonged exposure to cold. They were both in the hospital wing, and weren't allowed visitors. But they would be getting out today, and the thought of seeing her best friend again made Rachel very happy indeed.

After her bath, Rachel sat on the edge of the pool and cleaned her pajamas with the Scourgify charm. She pulled them back on, dried off her hair with her wand and left the bathroom feeling clean and warm. Just out of curiousity, Rachel told herself in her mind, not because she was some kind of deranged stalker; she turned to the elderly woman who's portrait guarded the bathroom and asked, "Excuse me? Hello, did a Ravenclaw girl come in here before I did? Blonde hair, yay high?"

The wheezing woman nodded solemnly, returning to her sleepy state and Rachel felt her heart sink a few inches into her stomach. She turned around and collided with the solid chest of somebody, and stepped back in a panic. "Sam!"

Sam Evans stood before Rachel, smiling goofily, a slight blush creeping across his face. "Hi, Rachel. How are you?" Rachel grinned back, closing the portrait behind her and putting her hands in her dressing gown's pockets. "I'm well, thank you. I had to take an early bath because of Peeves, but I'm okay. How about you? I haven't had a chance to talk to you since last week."

Sam nodded, shrugging. "I'm okay, I guess. Yeah, I wondered why you were up so early. I was just going to the li.. Um.." Rachel frowned, noticing Sam suddenly went scarlet red. "Sorry? Is there something wrong, Sam?" He shook his head, looking her in the eyes. "I was going to the library for extra tutoring with Madam Pince because I'm stupid."

Rachel had to do a double-take. "Sam, you're not stupid. Just because you're having extra tutoring doesn't mean you're stu-"

"Yes it does. Everybody tells me I am. And Madam Pince doesn't help, either."

"I.. Look, Sam -"

"Don't feel sorry for me, Rachel."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say, if you need extra tutoring then _I_ could tutor you."

"..You would do that?"

"Of course. You're my friend, Sam. Just come to the empty Muggle Studies classroom at 7pm, and I'll help you with whatever you need. Now, if that's okay, I really must go and get ready for breakfast."

Rachel smiled at Sam, walking back in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. As proud as she was to be in the house of the Serpent, Rachel often cursed the placement of their common rooms and dormitories. The underground bedrooms surrounded by the lake were not the warmest of places, that was for sure.

–

Breakfast came around at 7:30am, and Rachel, having already gotten ready _and _finished her Potions essay; stood outside the hospital wing entrance waiting for her best friend. The doors swung open and Kurt walked out, grinning like a maniac. "Kuuuuurt!" Rachel called, running over to tackle hug him. "I missed you."

They walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast together, Rachel's arm linked with Kurt's. "So, what happened with Honey Ba-.. Blaine?" Kurt blushed. "I went to see him that night in the grounds," They entered the hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Rachel squealed. "More!"

"And we talked."

"Yeeeees?"

"And then we got Muggle flu so we had to spent a week in the hospital wing together."

"And?"

"And we're together."

Rachel punched the air, hugging Kurt again and kissing both of his cheeks. "I'm so happy for you!"

Sebastian Smythe walked over, well, strutted over, and leaned over Kurt and Rachel at the table. "Is this right, Kurt?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rachel gave him a disgusted look and Kurt rolled his eyes. "You, a proud Pureblood Slytherin, are dating a half-blood from _Hufflepuff_? And not just any half-blooded Hufflepuff, Blaine Anderson. Are you for real?"

Kurt turned around to give Sebastian an angry look, mirrored by Rachel. Sebastian continued to talk, despite their glares. "It's an outrage! An abomination! You have to break it off, Kurt."

Kurt stood up. "I don't have to do anything, Smythe. He's my boyfriend and I'll be damned if you and your blood obsession will do anything to change that. Take your smirky little Mandrake face and get out of here." Rachel smiled, and Blaine sheepishly crossed the hall to hug Kurt. "I'm proud of you."

–

After breakfast, Rachel's first class was double Transfiguration. Similar to the seating placements in Herbology, Rachel was seated uncomfortably close to Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray. Also similarly to Professor Longbottom's seating plan, Rachel and Kurt were on exact opposite sides of the large classroom.

Rachel's usual complaints inside her head would consist of how rude and pretentious the 'popular people' were, but now it was just plain irritating, weird and helpless after her encounter with Quinn; and Quinn's seemingly determined way of ignoring Rachel at every opportunity.

But she couldn't ignore Rachel forever, and certainly not today. For the brunette had planned a speech in her ever-complex head wherein she'd demand that Quinn acknowledge her existence, even if it was to make her feel like a worthless geek. The avoiding was so much worse than all the humiliation.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Professor Snow entered the room and silenced the students, writing the current day's topics on the blackboard by waving his wand and causing the chalk to write it's way through the air.

Quinn walked in late – seven minutes and nineteen seconds late to Rachel's counting – and handed a note from the hospital wing to explain why she was late. Quidditch injuries, a broken thumb that was quickly repaired in ten minutes of medicine. Quinn took her seat beside Rachel, choosing not to look at her.

Rachel's idea of a speech was completely wiped from her head for one important reason. One outrageous, insane, ridiculous, unbelievable reason. Professor Snow's chalk had written a bold title on the blackboard.

**Project Partners!**

And underneath, a list.

At the top of the list...

**Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray.**

Both girls let out an audible gasp and a stream of babbling, incoherent noises. A mix between "I can't work with-!", "You don't expect me to-?" and "WHAT?" Professor Snow stood in front of the still-writing chalk and raised an eyebrow. "Are you quite finished?" He asked with an air of agitated finality.

"Yes, Professor Snow." Both girls muttered, glaring harshly at the sheets of parchment in front of them. "I expect everybody to be getting top marks on this! You will work on your projects at least three times a week. Human Transfiguration is no thing to be joking around with. Noah Puckerman! You will not be participating in the practical half of this project if your behaviour continues on it's inevitable downward spiral, so unless you want to be writing 'I will not behave like a troll' on a mile-long parchment for this project; zip your mouth!"

The rest of the lesson passed slowly, and still the girls never said a word to each other. It was only when everybody started to pack up and leave, just as Rachel was prepared to stay in silence; that Quinn dropped her Transfiguration book. Rachel whipped around and picked it up for her within a second, holding it out for Quinn.

"You can't avoid me forever." Rachel blurted out.

"I'm not trying to avoid you," Quinn said, looking suspiciously at Rachel. "I'm trying to get to all of my N.E.W.T classes, continue being Quidditch captain, continue being Head Girl and remain popular."

"You stopped taking midnight baths."

"I never took midnight baths. I went into the bathroom at midnight and read a chapter of a book."

"Well, you stopped."

"I finished the book."

The two girls glared at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Fine, fine. But we have to work out a schedule for this -"

"I know. But I'll have to fit it into my timetable of everything else."

Quinn took her schedule out from her robe pockets and scanned it with her finger.

"I'm free between 10pm and 11pm, then midnight to 1am."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up.

"You study throughout the night?"

Quinn nodded.

"I told you, I have to stay on top of everything. Madame Pomfrey gives me this tea that keeps me awake when I need to be."

"Right. Well, how does 10pm sound? I have to tutor Sam Evans at 7pm."

Quinn smiled. "Meet me in the bathroom, okay?"

The two girls parted ways, both with grins painted on their faces.


End file.
